User talk:CzechOut
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Good Samaritan/@comment-CzechOut-20100510165915 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Theboy1001 (Talk) 19:53, May 10, 2010 Triticale Great expansion to Triticale! Keep up the good work! Resa1983 22:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Black Stallion Foal I'm getting the fact that they mature into Black Horses straight from the gamesettings file itself. They wouldn't mature into Black Stallions because they've stated time and again they have no intentions of trivializing people's purchases with Farm Cash, by having a foal with a parent purchased with farm cash, grow up into the parent purchased with farm cash. It just wouldn't be fair to those who had to pay farm cash to get them. As for parents; thinking about it, it most likely works the same as the White Foals do: White Stallion as the father, any horse as the mother. Black Stallion as the father, any horse as the mother. Resa1983 02:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Those reports were also old. The Black Stallion Foals turning into Black Stallions were BEFORE it was officially released. And they were promptly fixed. They do NOT turn into Black Stallions now - they turn into Black Horses. The game doesn't have a choice on what type of animal a horse grows into - its all in the xml. I'm going to have to partially revert the edit, as I can say for sure the Black Stallion Foal grows into a Black Horse, and not the Stallion itself. Resa1983 02:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Please listen to me when I say, that it no longer grows up into a Black Stallion. Those screenshots were from BEFORE it was officially released, and subsequently fixed so that the Black Stallion Foal didn't turn into the Black Stallion. Before it was officially released, users had their Black Stallions, and Black Stallion Foals removed, and replaced with the Black Horse equivalent. Again, all your info is from June - BEFORE the Black Stallion was officially released, and fixed. Resa1983 02:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Mastery bonus You may wish to move your opening paragraph of Mastery bonus to Premium Crop as it covers the same information. You do know that the entire table WAS filled out, right? Resa1983 16:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Please note that while a crop that you've mastered is a Premium Crop, the same can't be said that Premium Crops are mastered crops. Fertilized crops are also Premium Crops. Because of this, Mastery Bonus should probably redirect to Premium Crop (and not the other way around). Resa1983 16:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Premium Crop Hi! I was the one who did the Premium Crop article and it was complete, though when all this Chickpea, Elderberry and whatsoever other crop I was absent and I could not keep it up to date, but I think someone could have done it rather than delete it. Thanks. BTW, are you Czech?? :) NandoKing 16:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC)